lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Side Story (Chapter 7) - Point Blank
Takes place during Chapter 13 Sunny Bay https://soundcloud.com/norbertgilbert/arriving-at-the-beach The heroes arrives from the Corridor of Darkness before it closes Auriana: Aaaaah, welcome back Sunny Bay! It's good to see return Black☆Star: So this is your world right? It looks, colorful. Akko: It looks not to different than mine's. Iris, Talia and Auriana returns to their civilian form Zidane: Wait, those forms are Trance the whole time? You mean, you are all Genomes? Talia: No, there are not our "Trance" forms, it's our true form. This is the disguise we used all the time to prevent anyone knowning our secret identities. Also no, where not "Genomes", where Ephidians. Akko: Oooh yeah, i remember that! Goblin Slayer: Even with this sorcery of that man, i still have to find a way back to my world. Iris: In meantime, why not taking a break with some Smoothies? Vivi: Smoothies? What's that? Auriana: The best thing in the whole planet! You have to try it! Akko: Yeah, i'm beginning to get hungry now. Majima: I'll rather eat some meal than drinking this Smoothie. The heroes goes to the Smoothie Bar The Smoothie Bar Nathaniel: Oh Iris, welcome back. Iris: Nathaniel, sorry for the absence for a week, we not only where practicing new songs, but we also settle up a theater for my friends. Goblin Slayer: A theater? Auriana: Don't you remember? Goblin Slayer: I....ooooh, i remember it, excuse for my memory loss. Nathaniel: A knight, two witches, and....a hero with a monkey tail. Are you sure he is part of a medieval-themed theater? Talia: He didn't knew it. Nathaniel: Oh. Zidane: Why didn't you told me so for the beginning? Talia: I was distracted for the new song were been composing. Vivi: I'm a Black Mage, not a witch! Nathaniel: Anyway, would like some Smoothies? Iris: Yes. 15 please. Nathaniel: Coming right up! 6 minutes later Vivi: You're right, these Smoothies are really delicious! Nathaniel: So, where you gonna set up for the theatre? Auriana: At the park, the same where we hold concerts. It will begin at 8:00 PM. Nathaniel: That's great, in fact, i'm going to close the bar earlier. I'll wait for it. Auriana: Iris, have you forgot something? Iris: W-w-what are you talking about? Auriana: You know. Iris: Ok. Nathaniel, i want to spend with you in the same theater. Would you accept it? Nathaniel: Yeah. See you at 8:00 PM. Iris: Bye The heroes walks out of the bar Meanwhile Mephisto and Praxina are still searching for the princesses and the gems. Mephisto: Praxina, didn't you forget that where looking for the Fusion Sword? Praxina: Yes i know, but where here to find those stupid princesses and capture them, so stop asking this question. Mephisto: Ok i'll stop. Kamuz comes in Kamuz: *sniff sniff* Eeew, those bright and colorful cities, it digusted me! Mephisto: Praxina, you said that? Praxina: No, i didn't say it. Mephisto: Then who? Kamuz: Huh? Warlords? Hey you two! Mephisto: Oooh, so it's you. Praxina: Who you are supposed to be? Kamuz: Me? I'm the terror that is Kamuz, the great demon of hell! I will rule the whole Marvel Land with an iron fist, and what i mean the iron fist, i meant the Golden Seed. Mephisto: Golden Seed? Both the twins laugh Kamuz: What's so funny!? Praxina: You want to rule your world with that seed? Pathetic, try a better deadly weapon next time. Kamuz: How dare you mocking my domination!? You two are going down! The heroes comes in Zidane: Hey, what's all the ruckus here? Hm? Two wizards and the demon!? Black☆Star: Oh great, is him again. Vivi: You know him? Black☆Star: Yeah, he is this demon who wanted to "conquer the world" with the Golden Seed. It's not a ordinary seed, is a seed that can grant any wishes whoever possess it. Mephisto: (teleports at Black☆Star) Did you say a wish-granting seed? Iris: Mephisto! We will not let you attack Sunny Bay! Mephisto: Too bad you're going to see the wrath of.....uhm, what's your name again? Kamuz: Kamuz. Hey wait a minute! Those princesses again! Praxina: You know them? Kamuz: I wanted to kidnap them so i can turn them into statues. Praxina: Statue heh? Hehehehehe, that's a good idea. Mephisto! Mephisto: ? (teleports to Praxina) 4 V-Guards and 3 V-Lancers comes in Praxina: Let's show them how strong we are since our meeting. Mephisto: Yeah. Let's obliterate them! Hey Kamuz, you want the princesses? Then help us! Kamuz: Ok sure. 6 Dadattas comes in Kamuz: Now, let me see what you got, i bet your still weak enough! Black☆Star: Oh yeah? Then let me show you what i have trained! Tsubaki transforms into a Chain Scythe Kamuz: Even if you have more allies, your kids are still no match compared to my strength! Are you ready? FIGHT! Playable Characters Sunny Bay streets *Iris (Lvl. 12) *Talia (Lvl. 12) *Auriana (Lvl. 12) *Zidane (Lvl. 11) *Vivi (Lvl. 11) *Goblin Slayer (Lvl. 12) *Akko (Lvl. 11) *Black☆Star (Lvl. 11) *Grape Juice (Lvl. 11) *Kazuma Kiryu (Lvl. 12) *Goro Majima (Lvl. 12) *Lillie and Snowy (Lvl. 11) *Dr. Don and Dr. Dan (Lvl. 12) (After 7 enemies are defeated) Sunny Bay Theater *Goblin Slayer (Lvl. 14) *Zidane (Lvl. 13) *Vivi (Lvl. 13) Enemies Sunny Bay streets *Mephisto - 450 HP *Praxina - 450 HP *4 V-Guards - 65 HP *3 V-Lancers - 50 HP *Kamuz - 880 HP *6 Dadattas - 100 HP *7 Cardboard Ninjas - 50 HP (After 7 enemies are defeated) *4 Skeletons - 60 HP (After 7 enemies are defeated) *8 Cardboard Criminals - 30 HP (After 7 enemies are defeated) *Cardboard Samurai - 250 HP (After 7 enemies are defeated) Sunny Bay Theater *Cardboard Dragon - 800 HP *Hanzel (Akko) - 350 HP Summon *Carbuncle Non-Playable Characters *Nathaniel Category:Blog posts Category:Side-Quest Category:Chapters